percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Iceus Drake and Aeolus' Staff
A son of Zephyr named Iceus Drake must stop the wind gods from fighting by finding Aeolus, who has been kidnapped. Chapter One: Warning ''' '''Iceus' POV The man was slim and had on on an aviators' jacket over a blue T-shirt, I noted. I had been found on the doorstep of the Hermes' cabin with a note signed by my father, Zephyr. Since then, I had been put into my own cabin and been tutored by Chiron. On my 11th birthday my father had sent me a sword which could summon mini-cyclones. I had called it Cyclone. Now on my 16th birthday, a man was approaching Camp Half - Blood. The man also had on jeans and aviators goggles over his brown, curly hair. But it was the eyes that seemed so familiar. They were pale blue, like the sky. Chiron trotted over and greeted the man. They spoke for a while, then the man approached my cabin. When the man opened the door of the Zephyr cabin, I realized who the man was. "Father," I called softly. Zephyr smiled. His expression then turned dark and he sat down. "There has been a great mishap," he then said. "What has happened?" I asked. "Aeolus has been kidnapped," Zephyr said gravely. I gasped. Aeolus was the king of the winds, and kept the wind gods from fighting. "Who did this?" I asked. "A former servant of Kronos," Zephyr sighed. " And now Eurus has begun fighting with my brothers over who is the best." Zephyr sighed again. "Why are you telling me?" I asked, even though I had figured out the answer. "You are the only son of a wind god," Zephyr responded. "Thus you must find Aeolus." I then said, "First, I want answers. Why did you leave me here?" " The others would have had children also, but at the same time wrecking the earth," was Zephyr's answer. " This was the safest place for you." I knew he was right, for Zephyr was the gentlest wind god. "Now I must leave, to insure that my siblings will cease fighting long enough for you to complete your task." With that, Zephyr left the cabin. Chapter Two: Practice Iceus' POV I was shocked. How was I'' '', ''a lonesome son of a minor god, going to find Aeolus? I took out Cyclone, and thought, ''Well, practice does make perfect. I then headed to the lake, where I could practice making cyclones freely. Once there, I took out Cyclone and summoned a cyclone. Wind began whirring around my blade, and a cyclone the size of my arm shot from it. Satisfied, I sheathed Cyclone and headed to the archery ranges. Along the way, I passed Chiron. "Chiron, you know how my father came half an hour ago?" I asked. "Yes," said Chiron. "Did he tell you--" "Yes," I said. "I was wondering, can I bring a fellow camper on this quest?" Chiron responded, "I believe so. Did Zephyr tell you you could?" "No, but he didn't say I couldn't." "Then you probably can," Chiron said. I then left Chiron and entered the archery range, where I found my best friends Alice Ryan and Draco Aarons from the Apollo and Melinoe cabins, respectively. "Happy Birthday, Iceus!" they said. "Thanks," I responded. "Listen guys, I need your help." I told them what my father had told me and asked if they would assist me. "Sure, Iceus," Alice agreed. "Fine by me," said Draco. "In the meantime, wanna shoot some arrows?" "Sure," I responded and we got in some practice, with Alice hitting the most shots. Chapter Three: Heading Out Draco's POV That night Iceus barely ate. I feared that he would lose sleep. When supper was over, I headed back to the Melinoe cabin instead of going to the campfire. There, I quickly fell asleep. In my dreams, I saw a dracnae shove a thin man, with short gray hair and a sky-blue cape into a windowless cell. The man tried to run out, but the door of the cell slammed into his face. I heard the man curse in Greek and I realized I heard a voice saying those words along with the man, and I awoke to find my half-brother Jayden standing over me. He was shouting, "Come on, guys! Breakfast!" I changed and headed outdoors to the tables. I could see that Iceus wasn't eating again. After breakfast I took out my travel bag and met Iceus and Alice on Half-Blood Hill. Iceus' pegasus Shadow was there too. We got on Shadow, who neighed, and we set off silently. P.S. The next POV may surprise you! Chapter Four: Tailed Alice's POV I noticed we were being tailed by a brown pegasus. "Guys, look behind us!" I yelled and I took out my bow. I shot an arrow, but the other horse was fast and dodged it. Then I heard a familiar voice call, "Stop shooting, I'm from camp!" Iceus retorted, "Yeah, well let's land and find out who's who!" The other rider agreed. and we both landed. Iceus' POV The other rider was a mere kid I recognized as Siry, a mischievous 10 year old son of Hermes. "Why were you tailing us? I nearly shot you out of the sky!" Alice yelled. Wow, dark. "I wanted to see what you were up to. So, I took Lisa to follow you. I thought you wouldn't see me," Siry said, and he hung his head. "Now, be easy on the kid. He's a son of Hermes and it's only his nature," Draco said. Other than me and Alice, Draco never stood up for anyone. This was a day of surprises. Draco then walked over to Siry and put his hand on the kid's shoulder. Siry looked up hopefully and stammered, "C-can I c-come with you?" It took some debate, but we agreed. "Only if you stay safe," Alice said. "I will," Siry promised. Draco then sent an Iris-message to camp saying that Siry was with us. We then continued our journey, only Siry rode with us and we sent Lisa the pegasus back to camp. 'Chapter Five: Kronos' Servants' Draco's POV I took a nap. Yeah, I know you think naps are for babies, but I just had to sleep. In my dreams, I saw the man from before crawling through an air vent like some spy in a James Bond movie. He was cursing in ancient Greek when he saw a door he reached it and opened, revealing that he had come outside. I suddenly recognized the area from previous quests. However, a dracanae ''rushed out of a tent and grabbed the man. I suddenly awoke. "Iceus," I called. "Let me have the reins." "Why the Zeus do you want them?" was the reply. "Because I saw it in a dream." I knew Iceus would give in, for being the son of Melinoe, I was able to understand dreams clearly, and Iceus knew this. After a moment of silence, he agreed and we switched spots. An hour later Siry asked, "Are we there yet?" "Look down," I replied, for we were directly over three tents and a small building, all with the banner of Kronos. 'Chapter Six: A Friend Dies' '''Siry's POV' We landed nearby the base. The plan we made was simple: Draco would shadow travel inside and get Aeolus, while we had to keep the guards at bay. What we didn't count on was that a minute after we landed, we were ambushed by six dracaenae ''and telekhines, plus one demigod. He was muscular, with a blond buzzcut, gray eyes, and a war hammer was strapped to his waist. Iceus, Alice, and I fought the monsters while Draco left. The demigod stood to the side watching the whole thing. I managed to dodge the telekhine I was fighting slashes. I then stabbed it and it disentagrated. However, the last thing I felt was a searing sensation in my gut, and I crumpled to the ground. '''Alice's POV' I screamed as Siry was stabbed by a dracaenae ''from behind. I speared the one I was fighting and snuck up on the one that stabbed Siry, jumping and killing it. Just then Draco and an elderly man (Aeolus, I presumed) arrived. They saw the carnage and ran to help. Once we had all killed the monsters, we turned on the demigod. "Good," he said. "Name's Dallas Feros, son o' Hephaestus and weapons makah for Kronos. I'll give you interlude to check on your friend before I fight one of you." We then ran to Siry. He looked up and said, "Did I do good?" Draco nodded. I put my half cousin's head on my lap and cried. "You promised to stay safe," I blubbered. "I know. Remeber me," Siry responded and died. '''Iceus' POV' Alice kept crying. Finally, after 5 minutes, I kissed her to make her happy. I'd always had feelings for her, it's just that it made me really sad and angry to see her cry. Her eyes got big, and we released. (A/N: Sad, but cute!) 'Chapter Seven: Last Battle' Iceus' POV Finally the evil demigod, Dallas Feros, spoke up. "Interlude's over y'all. Ah decided ooh ah wanna fight. You," he said, pointing at me. I drew Cyclone in anger. He took out his war hammer and charged. I caught his first blow on my blade and then I hit him with the butt of my hilt. He stumbled back, but then landed a blow on my leg. I felt searing pain there, but I slashed at him and made a cut across his arm. "Yer gonna pay now, punk," he growled, and he kicked me in the gut. As he lunged on me to bash his hammer through my head, I summoned a cyclone using the last of my power. Only this cyclone was bigger than any other I had created, and it blasted Dallas out of the clearing and into a tree. He yelled in pain. Draco's POV Iceus turned to us and said, "Let's leave. Alice take Siry's body." "What about Dallas?" I asked. "Screw him. With luck, he won't be makig weapons for a while," responded Iceus bitterly. Aeolus approached him. He put his hand on Iceus' shoulder and said, "You have lost a friend today, young one. I will talk to Hades and see that he goes to Elysium. I will also teleport you to camp. Now I have to settle the wind gods. Goodbye, for now." Suddenly we were all, including Shadow the pegasus, at camp. 'Chapter Eight: All Stories Must End' Iceus' POV That night, we held a funeral for Siry. His shroud was gold with wings. It was sad to watch it burn. He had been only only 10 when he died. I silently vowed that if I ever had a boy child, I would name him after Siry. After the funeral I went back to my cabin. I found a man in a green sweater and jeans waiting for me. It was Zephyr. "I see you completed your mission, son," he said cheerily. "At a price," I muttered. "Alas, Iceus, don't grieve for your friend. He only meant to protect you. And for that, he was a hero," Zephyr said, and hugged me. It was awkward, for because he never visited, I had never hugged him. "Bye, son," he said, and disappeared in a breeze. Draco's POV The morning after Siry's death I approached Iceus, who was hanging with Alice (his new girlfriend). "What's up Draco?" he asked. "I talked to Siry's ghost last night," I answered, and Iceus' expression turned dark. "What did he say?" asked Alice curiously. "He got to Elysium, and he's staying there," I responded. "Good for him," said Alice. She was now very happy. Things were finally looking up. To be continued in Love has Consequences. Category:Original Character Category:Drama Category:ZephyrX9